Sleepless Nights
by La Hellion
Summary: Two people's sleepless nights give them time to think and thinking ends up in love. B/L
1. Prologue

Sleepless Nights  
  
Prologue  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Some people always spend their whole lives waiting for that special someone to finally show up on their doorstep. Sometimes it never happens. They think that it is just as easy as tying your shoelaces. The fact is, real love only happens once in a person's life and we might be too dumb to realize what's out there for us. If a relationship doesn't work out, then, it just doesn't work out. It's as simple as that. Love falls in fate's hands, not ours.  
  
One never really knows how far or how close that individual will be. The beauty about love is that it's a mystery. Fate never allows us to know we're in love until the time is right. That's how life works. Fate falls into destiny and love into fate. That's how they're all linked.  
  
You're not going to find love by standing on a street corner under the quixotic light shining from the lamp. One will not find it while watching soap opera stars on television. The truth is that love finds us. It's not going to find you while you're hiding beneath a rock in the desert. You can't be afraid of it. Let it take its course.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit Cloud yawned loudly as he flipped off the television. It was a boring Saturday night and he was the only one still up. He had grown restless and couldn't fall asleep. Everyone else was sleeping snugly in their beds probably dreaming.  
  
He snarled at the female doctor he had just finished watching on the tube. What did she know about love? It was far more complicated than anyone could ever imagine. And letting it take its course? Bah!  
  
"I'm so bored!" remarked Bit to himself.  
  
He hoped Leena was having fun with Harry. He had once again agreed to let Harry go on a date with the redheaded firecracker. It was mostly on his part being that Harry in part agreed to give generous funding to the Blitz Team and the Liger.  
  
"Well, at least you have something to do tonight, Leena." Bit smiled and rolled over. He should've followed them into the city and watched as Leena bashed Harry both physically and verbally. No doubt that she wouldn't. At least it would be something for him to do.  
  
Finally Bit fell asleep and began to dream. The last picture that went through his head that night was of Leena Toros. He almost felt sorry for putting her up in the position that he had.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena sipped her punch without vigor as Harry rambled on at what a wonderful time he was having. The night had turned out to be a waste of energy on her part. She was wishing that it was done and over with.  
  
She glanced at the tiny bracelet watch on her slender wrist. It was only a quarter until nine and the minutes were ticking by slowly. She took another sip from her glass and stared around the room.  
  
Leena was having a bad night altogether. She had already stained her brand new dress with gravy from the steak she had eaten earlier. She doubted that it would come out too. To top all things off, she still had another half hour until she could go home. When she did get home, however, there was going to be some major Bit smashing.  
  
Leena smiled unknowingly and didn't realize that the last thirty minutes had gone by like a breeze. She thought it kind of odd that once she started thinking about Bit that everything seemed to pick up speed.  
  
The waitress handed Harry the check as Leena got up from the table and left. She would've let Harry take her back to the Hover Cargo, but she just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. Her so-called fantastic evening would be over shortly. She'd have to get Bit in the morning because she was too tired and knew that she'd fall into sleep's embrace once she arrived home. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena awoke the next morning with no exhaustion whatsoever from the previous night with Harry Champ. That meant more energy to deal with Bit. That boy didn't know when to stop when it came to Zoids. She almost felt it in her heart to just forget about the bashing, but anyone who stood her up with Harry Champ deserved a good slap on the head.  
  
Leena walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Bit wasn't in there with the others eating breakfast. She sat down and grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting on the table. It was different aside from her continuous munching on junk food.  
  
"Dad, where's Bit at this morning? I thought he'd be in here stuffing his face like he does every morning," inquired Leena while munching on her apple.  
  
"I don't know, dear, unless he's in the hangar," answered Doc mechanically.  
  
Leena reached for another apple and headed out of the kitchen. She didn't say another word to her father or her friends, Brad and Jamie.  
  
-~*~-  
  
She finally ended up in the hangar and was disappointed when she didn't see Bit right away. She turned away ready to leave when she heard a clatter behind some big crates.  
  
"Bit! Is that you?" Leena asked with slight fear dripping from her words.  
  
She continued forward and was a little hesitant when she didn't hear an answer. As she walked, she could make out what sounded like a mumble. She called out to Bit once more and again she heard the mumbling noise. She peered over the crate and burst into a rage of laughter. Before her eyes was Bit who was entangled in hundreds of wires. Some had even snaked their way into Bit's mouth. The entire sight was hilarious. Leena took all her will power to stop chuckling and to help her friend.  
  
Leena fished the wires out of Bit's mouth and then removed the ones restraining his hands. She then began to loosen the one around his left foot as he fought the one on his right hand. When he was finally free, Bit let out a much-needed sigh.  
  
Leena put her index finger on the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "How did you manage that?"  
  
Bit began to laugh and then put a hand behind his head. "I guess the situation was over my head."  
  
Leena looked at him and then remembered why she had come here in the first place. "It serves you right!"  
  
Bit's hand fell and this laughter ceased. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm not the one who set someone up on a date with a maniac who kept making freakish google-eyes at her!" By this time, Leena was more than a little angered. She was downright furious.  
  
"Desperate times called for desperate measures," remarked Bit.  
  
"It may have been desperate, but not that desperate!" exclaimed Leena.  
  
Bit could see where Leena was coming from. The team, or at least Leena, probably thought he had gone and purchased essential parts for the Liger, and that was true. However, he had also gotten a few goods for the other Zoids as well. Her sacrifice wasn't very bad either.  
  
"Okay, okay. I agree, but don't jump the beam canon."  
  
"Oh, I won't, Bit. You can count on that."  
  
As Leena sauntered off, Bit had a gut feeling he wasn't out of deep water yet. It would only be a matter of time until Leena would "repay" him for his deed. He could only brace himself for what was to come.  
  
Just as Bit thought it was over for the time being, a cold object plowed against his head. His brain went into a warm sea of frenzy as his mind tried to register what had happened. He was slapped so heard that he could actually see stars.  
  
Leena let out a "humph" as she turned her nose up at him and walked off. Bit stared after her almost fearful of another attack. Leena was a sure spitfire, and she wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
-~*~-  
  
She had come up with a long list of items so far. To her avail, none showed any potential. Leena needed something that would cook Bit's goose, well done quite bluntly.  
  
Leena's eyes narrowed as she spoke softly, "Bit Cloud needs to be taught a lesson. He'll never learn until he has taken a walk in my shoes."  
  
The thought gave her a cruel idea, hence the narrowing of her violet eyes. Bit might not actually walk in her shoes, but he'd not walk in his own. Leena Toros was going to set Bit up on a date he'd never forget.  
  
Bit Cloud would go on his first date with the Champ! 


	3. Chapter 2

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
It was a sultry day and Leena had shrugged off her usual attire trading it in for a yellow tank, a pair of cutoffs, and a pair of flat, white tennis shoes with no socks. Her hair was pulled back with a white clip and her ivory skin held a slight sheen indicating sweat. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get cool enough. She even tried running ice cubes along her arms and legs, but they hadn't lasted long under the gravity of heat. It was useless.  
  
Bit walked into the hangar perspiring literally like a dog. He noticed that Leena was sitting on top of her Gun Sniper fanning herself with a magazine. Though Bit had seen her, she hadn't seen him.  
  
"Don't you know that heat rises, bonehead?" called Bit up to Leena.  
  
Leena looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not a puff of cold air that's dense like you!" Unlike the words that came from her mouth, the tone she said them with was playful. It was too hot to fight.  
  
Bit could find no remark smart enough to render the one Leena had thrown at him. He sulked off towards his own Zoid, but not without the last words, "Don't let the heat fry your brain, Leena!"  
  
Leena had long since stopped paying any attention to Bit as she continued to fan herself. She was too busy thinking about something cold. Being frozen into an icicle would please her now. Therefore, Bit left unnoticed.  
  
-~*~-  
  
As noon disappeared to evening, Leena felt that it was time to put her plan into action. Bit really wouldn't have a say in anything because she'd just beat him to a bloody pulp until he obeyed. She slid from her Gun Sniper and left the hangar.  
  
She gathered up an outfit and took a quick, cold shower. After preparing herself to where she at least looked decent, she went off to obtain the essentials that were necessary for her plan.  
  
She made mental checks of everything she had gathered, "Girdle, wig, manicure set and so one."  
  
She smiled as she made the last check off and grabbed the pair of violet contacts in a package on top of her desk. Now she just had to find Bit.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena was so busy laughing to herself that she didn't realize that she had walked into someone. She looked up and was dazed to find herself staring into a pair of eyes that looked very familiar. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Bit, what are you doing outside my door?"  
  
Bit looked at her, a confused expression plastered on his face. "This is the only hall that leads to the kitchen."  
  
Leena giggled nervously. "I knew that."  
  
Bit's mouth mimicked an "oh" and he just grew more confused. Why was Leena acting like this? She looked so innocent when their eyes had linked.  
  
Leena regained her composure and pulled Bit towards the bathroom. She pushed him in and told him to take a quick shower, making sure he washed behind his ears until they were squeaky clean.  
  
Bit didn't have time to protest and thought it best to just do what Leena requested him to do. After Bit's shower, Leena knocked on the door.  
  
"Is it okay to come in now?" asked Leena.  
  
Bit wrapped a robe around him and peeked out the door. "Are you crazy? You can't come in here!"  
  
Leena's face turned red and almost knocked the door down. "Stop acting so girlish. Hmm. Better yet, you need to act more girlish for what you're about to do."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
  
Thus, Leena set to the task of making Bit into herself. After all, Bit had to look nice for his date!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit was almost grateful for the blush Leena had applied because he felt like he could fit right in with Hell's demons at this rate. He could feel himself growing increasingly embarrassed as the minutes ticked away. He vowed that he'd get Leena Toros back if it was the last thing that he did.  
  
Then again, she'd probably come up with something even more absurd. Bit just sat there motionless as Leena fixed the wig on him.  
  
-~*~-  
  
An hour later, Leena looked very pleased to see that her creation looked almost as beautiful as herself, right down to the eyes.  
  
"Now for the date!" clapped Leena cheerfully.  
  
"The WHAT?!" cried Bit.  
  
"Oh, just your date with Harry Champ," said Leena nonchalantly.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't have spent the last hour and a half making you over if I was just kidding, silly."  
  
Bit fell facedown on the floor. She couldn't be serious. There was no way he was going on a date with Harry Champ. That was just so wrong! Bit almost felt sick.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena looked down at her watch. "Well, you have just a few minutes before Harry arrives."  
  
By this time, Bit was on his hands and knees begging Leena to change her mind. "Leena, you can't make me do this. It's not fair!"  
  
Leena looked at him, her gaze sincere. "Bit, it wasn't fair for you to force me to go on a date with him."  
  
"I'm sorry. I learned my lesson, and I won't do it again. I promise! PLEASE don't make me do this," pleaded Bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bit. You're going to have to know how it feels for you to truly understand how low this really is. It's only right."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena dragged Bit into the living area where Harry should've been waiting. She pushed Bit into the room after telling him not to screw things up. Bit stumbled into the room and wished he could've died right then and there. Harry walked up to "Leena" suavely and kissed her hand. "Shall we, my dear?" 


	4. Chapter 3

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena sat in a dimly lit corner where she remained unnoticed. She was close enough, however, to see that Bit wasn't having a lovely time. Not that she could blame him being that Harry Champ was the most obnoxious guy on the planet. While she calmly sipped on her water, she couldn't help but think that this was one of her most devious plans ever.  
  
Even Bit didn't deserve that much cruelty. Leena let out a sigh as she finished her water.  
  
"I'm such a softy!"  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit didn't know what to do at the moment. Harry's eyes looked as though they were about to bulge. It was no wonder Leena hated this jerk. He was such a phony!  
  
He looked around nervously to see if he could catch a glimpse of Leena. It was no doubt that she was somewhere near. She was probably enjoying every moment of this.  
  
"Leena, darling, what are you going to have?" asked Harry.  
  
Bit tried hard to sound like Leena, but was interrupted by an awfully recognizable voice.  
  
"She won't be having anything. She's going home."  
  
Bit and Harry looked up to see a tall person with their face hidden beneath the shadow of a hat. The stranger pulled Bit from his chair and walked rapidly toward the exit. As soon as they were out of the building, they ran with the stranger gripping tightly to Bit's hand. They didn't stop until they reached the Hover-Cyc.  
  
Leena pulled off the hat and shook her head to free her matted hair.  
  
"I think you learned your lesson," Leena told Bit.  
  
Bit gazed at her and gave a nod. "I would hate to have known what would've happened had he brought me back home."  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little lip locking is all."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Leena chuckled. "Hey, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, let alone on you."  
  
Bit looked shocked and then gave a laugh. "I feel ridiculous in this outfit."  
  
"You look ridiculous."  
  
Leena pulled a bag out of the storage compartment on the Hover-Cyc and tossed it to Bit. He caught it.  
  
"I brought you a change of clothes."  
  
"Thanks! Now where can I change?"  
  
Leena pointed across the street. "There are changing rooms over there."  
  
Bit started off and then turned around. "Hey, Leena?"  
  
Leena looked at Bit, "Yeah?"  
  
"You're not so bad."  
  
Leena smiled genuinely. "You're not that bad either, Bit."  
  
Bit returned the smile and crossed the street. He was very glad that Leena had cut the "date" short. He was even thankful for the fact that she had interrupted only minutes into it. Moreover, to top it all off, Harry didn't even notice that he was dressed as Leena.  
  
Leena was actually pretty nice under the hard exterior she formed around herself.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena leaned against the Hover-Cyc and waited for Bit to return. She had no clue as to why she stopped the date. She looked to the stars as if they held the answers to the questions burning fresh in her head and heart.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and winced as she drew blood. It was just so confusing. The icy shell she wound around herself was melting. What was the cause of it? Ever since her mom had died, she never wanted to hurt. Now all her life's work was being demolished.  
  
She was determined that she wouldn't let anyone inside her heart again. Perhaps it was the only way to conceal herself from the pain of love.  
  
-~*~-  
  
"Leena, are you okay?" asked Bit. His face was shown with a sincere façade of concern.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."  
  
"I don't know. You look kind of pale to me."  
  
"Really, I'm okay. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know, just things."  
  
Leena turned away and got on her cycle. She motioned for Bit to do the same. Bit slid on and placed his hands around Leena's slender waist. Leena cranked the engine and sped off into the night.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena pulled into the hangar silently. No one had probably even known they had gone out. Bit released his hold on Leena and got off the cycle almost reluctantly. Leena followed suit.  
  
Just as the two reached the entrance to the living quarters, Leena took hold of Bit's hand. Bit turned around in bewilderment.  
  
"Thank you, Bit."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For seeing me as who I am."  
  
Leena let go of his hand and continued on to her room. She felt light at heart and almost cheerful.  
  
Bit watched as she walked away and smiled as he found his own room. He had seen a side of Leena that he never knew existed. He enjoyed her company tonight. He wasn't even mad at what she made him do.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena hopped into her bed and lay there waiting for sleep to consume her. It never did.  
  
Instead, she felt her mind fully awake and unclear of thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't even imagine what could've caused such restlessness.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit was in the same dilemma Leena was in. He could barely sleep a wink. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. It read 3:07am. He had been lying there for four hours.  
  
Bit rolled over and finally dozed off a quarter 'til four. After tossing and turning, he was able to get some shut-eye.  
  
His sleep was pleasant and filled with cheerful encounters with what went on between Leena and him.  
  
A few minutes after Bit had fallen asleep a shadow crept across the room. The figure stood over Bit's bed for a few minutes until Bit stirred in his sleep.  
  
The figure left the room as quietly and soundlessly as possible. However, Bit noticed the smallest glint of redness from the moonlight. Shrugging it off as just another dream, Bit welcomed sleep once more.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie peeked in on Leena while Brad checked on Bit. It was unusual for the two teens to sleep in this late. It was well past breakfast and neither had stirred. Jamie, being the ever paranoid, thought that both might have caught a serious flu bug.  
  
Jamie went to Leena's bedside and felt her forehead. Leena woke with a startling scream and nearly did a number on him. Jamie backed away because he knew Leena would probably bash him for it.  
  
He was right!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Meanwhile, Brad took it upon himself and shook Bit. Bit yawned lazily and sat up. He got out of bed and stretched.  
  
Brad left the room letting Bit get dressed. However, he was a wee bit curious why Bit would've slept for so long. He didn't look sick at all.  
  
Other than that, it was your typical day in the Hover Cargo. In the background, Brad could hear Leena screaming at Jamie. Indeed, just another day. Or was it? 


	5. Chapter 4

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
As the sun set beyond the desert horizon of Planet Zi, Bit heaved a load of goods from the vehicle. The sky was burning with the day's last reminiscences in a brilliance of blues, oranges and pinks. With such a somber ending to a confusing day, Bit let his mind wander back to the scenes of that morning, but was disappointed when he was interrupted by screaming.  
  
He grabbed the last remaining bag from the vehicle and trudged inside the Hover Cargo. Leena and Jamie were bickering about something dealing with Leena's Zoid. Brad was splayed out on the couch as usual with his eyes closed. Bit shrugged and was in a mood for some good rest and relaxation.  
  
He sat the bag down beside the couch and went to his room. He fell down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for the longest of times. With the silence behind his private walls, Bit finally let go fully and thought about the incident that morning.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit had waked around dawn, which was early compared to the usual time he crawled out of bed. He had been tossing and turning all night trying to get some nagging feeling out of his mind. Without hesitation, he got up and slipped into Leena's room.  
  
There he saw her with the most angelic smile he had ever seen. She was curled up with one hand loosely clutching the side of her pillow. She mumbled something in her sleep and her face twisted in contortion.  
  
"No! Don't go! Please!" Leena screamed in her sleep.  
  
Bit had wanted to desperately wake her and comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would have to explain why he was in her room and the crack of dawn. Truthfully, he had no idea why he came in here either. It was best for her to deal with her dream or nightmare, whatever it was.  
  
Bit smiled and left the room as silently as he could. He didn't shut the door on account that it made a slight noise if you shut it all the way. Once in his room again, Bit finally fell asleep with ease.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena finally tired of telling Jamie exactly what to do with her Gun Sniper. She had given up and told him to do whatever he thought necessary. Truth was, she didn't feel like arguing with anyone right now.  
  
She had found a nice secluded spot just a few yards away from the Hover Cargo and taken the chance to be alone for a while. She tossed rocks and poked at the red dirt beneath her feet. She felt tired and wiped out even though she had been up for only a few hours.  
  
She rested her chin in her palm and tried to remember the dream she had had in the wee early hours of daybreak. She could only recollect fragments of what had turned out to be a total nightmare.  
  
She could remember a hospital room with people standing around a bed. There was a little girl with long red hair standing behind a tall young man who looked to be in his early twenties. The little girl looked as pale as a ghost and her eyes were the size of saucers.  
  
Just as people were beginning to crowd away from the bed, she couldn't remember anymore. She threw a rock angrily and watched it bounce off the ground.  
  
"Why can't I just remember?" she asked herself silently.  
  
Leena got up and jogged back to the Cargo. She realized Brad had finally gotten up off the couch and was most likely in the kitchen where they could usually find him. Jamie was still in the hangar tinkering with a new system installment for the Sniper. Doc was nowhere to be found. She wondered where Bit was.  
  
Her question was answered as Bit emerged from the hallway. He looked just as troubled as she was. She wondered what was bothering him.  
  
"Hey, Bit," said Leena.  
  
"Uh? Oh. Hi, Leena."  
  
"Bit, is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Well, actually there is."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Yes, but not to you."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit chewed on his tongue. Leena was just trying to help him. She was just lending an ear. The only problem with that was that if he would confide in her what was bothering him, he was sure he would never speak to her again.  
  
He had regretted his choice of words and the tone of voice he had used with her the instant it had escaped his mouth. Her eyes had dulled and she looked instantaneously hurt. What was with him anyway?  
  
He went back to his room and grabbed the keys to the Hover-Cyc. A day in town might be able to clear his mind. He hadn't really meant to hurt Leena. It was just for the best right now.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena knew something was eating at Bit. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to tell her anything. She was bad at listening anyway. She never could give good advice. Something she definitely got from her dad.  
  
Leena went into the hangar to help Jamie with her Sniper. It would take her mind off things for a while. She wanted to talk to someone about her dream and Jamie was always good at listening.  
  
Thus, Leena was off to the hangar for the remainder of the day. 


	6. Chapter 5

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
"Brad, what happens when a boy likes a girl but is too afraid to tell her?" asked Bit while munching on a bag of salt and vinegar chips.  
  
Brad looked up and set his can of soda back down. "Well, what exactly do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was just wondering," replied Bit.  
  
"Hmm. I see, Bit."  
  
"What? What do you see?"  
  
"So, who's the girl? She must be something if she caught your eyes, Bit." Brad smiled knowingly as he chuckled to himself.  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about," Bit said nervously.  
  
"Cut the crap. C'mon, tell me who the lucky girl is," Brad retorted while nudging Bit in his side.  
  
Bit looked down at the ground at the fallen chips that had just spilled. He found them suddenly interesting while trying to figure out whether or not to tell Brad that he thought he was in love with Leena Toros. Bit chided himself mentally, "This is Brad we're talking about here. He'll never tell a soul. Had this been Jamie, however, I would have to think otherwise."  
  
Bit cleared his throat, "I think I'm in love."  
  
Brad waited for Bit to continue, "Well, in love with whom?"  
  
Bit shrugged indifferently, "With Leena."  
  
Brad whistled and mouthed a "wow" of surprise. "So, how long?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long have you known you've loved her?"  
  
"I think I've loved her for quite awhile now. Though, I must admit that it wasn't until a few days ago that it finally hit me. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that makes perfectly good sense."  
  
Bit sighed, "I just don't know whether or not I should tell her."  
  
"What do you mean?" snorted Brad.  
  
"I mean I don't know what I'd say to her!" growled Bit.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Besides, why should I be taking advice from you? You've been crushing on Naomi for some time now and you've yet to make one advance toward her," said Bit matter-of-factly.  
  
Brad bit his tongue and shrugged, "You've got a point there, Bit. However, you really should tell her before she slips away."  
  
Bit began to walk away and huffed. He waved over his shoulder, "I'll tell her when the time is right. I don't think I should rush it."  
  
Brad stood in the background and leaned against the Cargo. "He's right, I should tell Naomi how I feel."  
  
Brad smiled to himself.  
  
-~*~-  
  
It was around three o'clock in the morning when Leena woke. She threw the covers off the bed and lay with her arms and legs spread out. She lazily drooped an arm over her eyes. Something was on her mind but she failed to place it.  
  
This had been the third night she had awakened. Each time had left her feeling confused, adventuresome and scared at the same time. She tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't.  
  
She knew it had to do with the feelings swirling inside of her, deep down inside of her. The feelings were baffling for her and quite honestly, she didn't know what they were of. She hadn't felt anything so strong since her mother had died all those years ago. Since then, she was numb when it came to that overwhelming sense of feel. She thought she had lost it forever.  
  
Leena had a knack for not showing any hint of emotion on her lovely features. She had thrown herself off as a bouncy and vibrant individual who could take on the world with no problems. She was so good at it that she had even began to fool herself at times. Inside, she was really a lonely woman wishing to be set free. The only thing that could relinquish her soul was unknown. The feeling was now incomprehensible and she couldn't shut it off no matter how much she tried.  
  
Leena rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on her now flat hands. She gazed at her alarm clock and realized it was only a few hours until dawn. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit tiptoed past Leena's room and was surprised to notice Leena was up. She looked troubled like she was stuck in the mud with no one to pull her out. He mustered up enough courage and entered her room.  
  
"Leena?" asked Bit.  
  
Leena rolled off the bed at the sudden noise. She hoisted herself up and peered over the bed. "Bit?"  
  
Bit proceeded into the room walking at a slower than usual pace. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Leena stood up and dusted herself off. "I didn't know anyone was still up, that's all. What are you still doing up?"  
  
Bit scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, I couldn't sleep. I've been up since two. What about you?"  
  
"Ditto. I've been up since three. I don't think I'll go back to sleep though. You still didn't tell me why you are still in here."  
  
Bit grinned, "You didn't ask."  
  
Leena blushed, "Well, I'm asking now."  
  
"I don't know. You just looked troubled when I passed your room. Usually you're sleeping," Bit explained while fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
"How do you know I'm usually asleep this time of morning?" questioned Leena.  
  
Bit could tell he had just dug his grave even deeper. Why did he have to go and open his big mouth? "Most people are asleep this time of morning."  
  
Leena could see through the cover-up but decided to play along. "That's true."  
  
"Do you need anything? I can go get you some water or some cookies or something if you want."  
  
"No, thanks. I'm fine for right now," responded Leena.  
  
Bit turned around to leave. Maybe he should tell her now. The moment would be right. Or, maybe it could wait a while longer. 


	7. Chapter 6

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena stood at the edge of a semi-tall cliff and looked below at the small pool of green water. What joy it would bring her to have the courage to jump and be as free as the birds! She had never done anything extreme before in her life. She wondered if she would ever be the bold Leena everyone thought her as. Whenever she thought that she had every ounce of courage within her, she failed her plans time and time again.  
  
She watched from afar as Bit and Jamie took running dives into the cool water below. They seemed to be having a blast and didn't appear to have a care in the world. Leena envied their audacity.  
  
She took a few more steps forward until she could see the pool clearly from above. It was quite lovely and reminded her of a vacation spot that her family had once gathered to when she was six or seven. She looked to her right and saw Doc Toros and Brad lounging in the noon sun.  
  
She was up there all alone with nothing but cowardice as a companion. This time she was determined to show herself that she was not the cowardly lion. She stripped off her outer clothing to reveal a white bikini that showed off her womanly features quite handsomely. She jogged back a few feet and took off into a full sprint. She leaped off the small cliff gracefully and closed her eyes as she glided down into the green pool below. When she finally made contact with the water, she hardly made a splash.  
  
She came up for air and laughed. She did it! She had more courage than she thought. If she could overcome this feat, then she could certainly take on anything from here on end. She swam to shore and smiled at her dad as he eyed her beneath his sunglasses.  
  
"You feeling all right, honey?" asked Doc.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I feel great! Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just look like you've walked off a cliff and survived," replied Doc.  
  
Leena rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around her waist. "I just leapt from a cliff and survived!"  
  
Doc nodded and smiled at his daughter. He returned to reading his latest edition of Zoid Magazine. She seemed to be in dark spirits lately, but now they seemed to have dissipated.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit swam to shore after Leena and was surprised to see what she had done. She had looked like a swan when she dove off the cliff. He thought she had wanted to be alone. That's why he had gathered Jamie and left her up on the cliff beforehand. She had once again seemed troubled and he thought she just needed some space. Now she looked as though she could enjoy anybody's company no matter the circumstance.  
  
He walked up behind Leena and was at a loss for words. That's when she turned around and surprised them both. She came close to his face and turned the darkest hue of red Bit had ever seen. From the heat in his cheeks, he realized that his face was most likely a mirror image of hers minus his spiked blonde hair.  
  
Bit backed away and threw his hands up in defeat. Leena looked at him confused by his reaction. He had a goofy look on his face and the grin he was bearing didn't help it any. Leena burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong? Do I have seaweed in my hair or something?" asked Bit.  
  
Leena grinned, "No, but the look on your face is just too hilarious to pass up. I haven't laughed like this in so long."  
  
Bit began to laugh as well. "I'm glad then."  
  
Doc, Brad and Jamie just looked at the two of them like they had suddenly lost their minds. Neither could really figure out was so funny to begin with. Even the usually alert Brad couldn't figure it out. He crossed his arms and walked away as Jamie and Doc continued to stare at the bubbly couple.  
  
Bit and Leena finally noticed that they had an audience and both started laughing even harder. Leena felt even more wonderful after such a good laugh and even forgot that her face had just seconds ago been red hot. Bit was happy because he had made Leena laugh and smile the way he had never seen her laugh or smile before. She seemed to be more "real." Maybe it was just him, but he had a feeling that it wasn't.  
  
Leena glanced at Bit and her smile broadened. "Well, I'll see you all later. I'm heading back to the Cargo for some good rest and relaxation."  
  
"Okay, Leena. I'll see you around later then!"  
  
Leena waved goodbye to her father and friends and set off on foot back to the Cargo. She might not have flown, but she had definitely felt as free as she ever had. She didn't know whether it was due to the rush that she got when she jumped off the cliff into the water, or the way she felt when she was nose to nose with Bit Cloud.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit didn't know whether to be frustrated, happy or angry with himself over the way he reacted around Leena. He had acted like a flustered fool. He wondered how deep his grave had just become over these last few days. Actually, that should just be over the last few weeks.  
  
He felt like a fish out of water and surely a fish doesn't belong out of water. He really thought he should be happy because he had definitely broke loose Leena's unhappiness. If he could just locate the source of her insecurities as of late, he might be able to become even closer to her. It would be superb to reach into such depths of her soul and of her being.  
  
Leena always came off as the type who couldn't have a care in the world but somehow Bit saw past that exterior. He didn't know how exactly; he just knew deep down that the true Leena was waiting to burst out of her shell.  
  
He wondered how Doc Toros could plan battle strategies or see through opponents' tactics, but couldn't even tell when his own daughter was so unhappy. He couldn't blame Doc though. He had just recently found out that something was troubling Leena.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena lay atop of her Gun Sniper in the late afternoon. She had gone out to be alone and think for awhile away from the Cargo and from the guys. She loved each and every one of them with all her heart, but sometimes they could really surprise you when you weren't expecting it.  
  
The encounter with Bit had left her stunned and exasperated. That's what she came out to think about. The nearness that the two of them surpassed had somehow sent her feelings whirling in a spiral of bewilderment. The closeness just felt right. This thought made her feel tingly on the inside. She could feel her heart pulsating faster and faster as her cheeks once again tinged with the slightest blush of pink.  
  
She spoke in a whisper, "What does this mean, Bit? Lately, you seem to have all the answers to the unlikeliest of questions. Why do I feel this way when I'm around you? I told myself that I'd never feel again, yet you come and I can feel the love in my heart swarming and bursting with new sentiment. You lead me on this journey and seem to always show me the way even though I know it. Why, Bit? Why?"  
  
Leena lay there for awhile longer and watched the sunset. She slipped into her Gun Sniper and scurried home when the stars began to twinkle and the wind began to dance causing the slightest chill in the desert air.  
  
What a day she had had!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit watched in the shadows as Leena put her Zoid into the hangar and walked into the Cargo. He entered the Cargo moments later after Leena and went to the comfort of his room.  
  
"If Leena found courage today to jump off that cliff, then I can find the nerve to tell her exactly how I feel." 


	8. Chapter 7

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
It had been the fifth night in a row that Bit had failed to go to sleep. He would make it until around two o'clock in the morning and from there he would lay awake in bed. He had walked quietly by Leena's room the previous night to find her up once gain. He was beginning to get a nagging wonder as to why she wasn't sleeping as well. He thought he might walk in on her again but he remembered the rut he had gotten himself into before. He had painfully shrugged it off and went back to his room. He wondered if she were up again tonight.  
  
Bit slipped out of his room while being careful to stay as quiet as possible. He treaded softly down the hall and saw that Leena's light was on. He took a huge deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
Bit waited patiently when finally Leena's head popped out the door. "Bit? What do you want at this time of morning? Why are you still up?"  
  
Bit nibbled on his bottom lip, "I just saw that your light was on and I was wondering if you were still awake. I didn't mean to wake you if you were sleeping." He turned to leave, but a warm hand caught hold of his wrist. He turned around questioningly.  
  
Leena smiled and her eyes moistened over. "Bit, go get dressed and we'll go somewhere. Meet me in the hangar."  
  
"Huh? Where to?"  
  
"Just go put some clothes on while I throw something on too."  
  
Bit did as he was told and went back to his room to dress in appropriate clothes other than his makeshift pajamas. He wondered what Leena had in mind, but he wasn't about to question her motives. This could be the night he could finally confess his feelings to her.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena met Bit in the hangar where the Jeep was parked. She motioned for him to enter the vehicle as she took the driver's seat. Bit once again bid Leena's request. She cranked the vehicle and turned on the headlights.  
  
"So where are we headed?" asked Bit.  
  
"Wherever my heart tells me to go."  
  
"Well, I hope it's someplace to get a decent meal. I skipped dinner and now I'm starving."  
  
"Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything either. The nearest town is about fifty miles away. Will burgers and fries be okay?"  
  
Bit thoughtfully rubbed his stomach. "It sounds good to me."  
  
"Great! Then it's settled."  
  
They drove in silence for a half hour until Bit finally spoke up. "Leena, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did," smiled Leena.  
  
"Why haven't you been sleeping lately?" Bit's voice was full of concern and his eyes held the softness of the moon.  
  
Leena's smile faded away. She was silent for a few minutes before responding. "There has been so much going on in my mind recently. I suppose I just don't know how to control them."  
  
"Control what?"  
  
"These feelings and memories of long ago. New emotions continue to rack on top of these memories that were supposed to be suppressed."  
  
Leena's voice was a calm whisper. Bit listened carefully to every word she said. He could rather relate to what she was going through.  
  
"When my mom died, I was just a little girl. I didn't understand why she died and why Dad told me that she was never coming back. I thought it was something I had done. I blamed myself and never allowed myself to feel and enjoy the pleasure of emotions. I've been deadened for so long but now it's all changing. Everything I've worked so hard to build up is now crumbling at my feet. I'm not strong like I make out to be."  
  
Leena's eyes were wet from restrained tears. She pulled off the road into a secluded oasis. Her hands clutched the steering wheel tightly.  
  
Bit was clueless as to what he should do. He did the only thing he could. He leaned over and placed a hand over hers. She leaned into him and the tears began to fall freely.  
  
"Leena, you don't have to put on a façade for all of us. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders either. It's okay to cry when you're angry or sad."  
  
Leena pushed away from him and looked him in the eyes. "It's you. You're the one."  
  
Leena ran a hand over her eyes and dried her tears. She turned the ignition off and got out of the Jeep. Bit followed her.  
  
"Are you okay, Leena?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"What did you mean about that?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That I was the one?"  
  
"Oh, forget that. I was just rambling on. You know how I am when I get upset."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I'm pretty sure."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena walked back to the Jeep and retrieved a small basket and two sleeping bags. She started back towards Bit.  
  
"What are those for?" asked Bit.  
  
"We're camping out here tonight."  
  
"What about food?"  
  
Leena held up the basket. "I packed it just in case."  
  
"You planned this?"  
  
"You could say that, but not really."  
  
The couple continued walking until they found a serene spot beside a gentle flowing stream.  
  
"This is a beautiful spot."  
  
"The moon and stars are quite exquisite too," replied Bit.  
  
"It is a very romantic setting," Leena responded. She noticed that Bit wasn't looking at the sky but at her. All of the sudden she felt her heart rate speed up and her knees go weak.  
  
Bit turned his gaze to the sky to see that the early morning sky was very much lovely. He wondered if by chance Leena knew that he was really talking about her instead of the diamonds in the sky. Silently he hoped that she had. It wasn't every day that you compared Leena to the brilliant sky.  
  
Leena didn't realize just how bright the moon was until she looked Bit in the eyes and saw that they were the color of an aquamarine jewel. She set down the basket of goods and tossed Bit a sleeping bag. She spread out hers as Bit did the same.  
  
-~*~-  
  
After they had settled everything, Bit reached into the basket to find several items neatly packed. He fished one out and opened it. It was a delectable half of a club sandwich. He began chomping on it ravenously.  
  
Leena reached in and pulled out a small container filled with chocolate chip cookies. She was almost in heaven when she took her first mouthful. Her violet eyes caught Bit staring at her like he had just seen something for the first time. She held out a cookie. Bit's eyes grew even larger.  
  
"Well, do you want one or not?"  
  
"Sure. Are you positive that you're okay?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you're actually sharing those delicious chocolate chip cookies that you never let anyone touch."  
  
Leena threw the cookie at him and he caught it. He put the whole thing in his mouth and tried to grin. It was a contorted grin, but still a grin all the same. Leena laughed once again thanks to Bit.  
  
After eating their picnic, both snuggled into the warmth of their sleeping bags and fell asleep to the lullabies of the forest oasis surrounding them. Even if Bit didn't choose this night to tell Leena that he loved her, he knew the time was coming sooner with each passing day. 


	9. AN

Hi fellow readers and writers! Just dropping a short AN here to let you know that I'm not posting any chapters to _Sleepless Nights_ until I'm finished with it entirely. Don't worry though! I've gotten Chapters 8, 9, and 10 ready. Chapters 11 and 12 have been planned but not written, sadly. I'm still thinking about the Epilogue though. I haven't had any good ideas!! ' I guess Wilstead, that's my muse BTW, has decided to take a vacation to his beloved Cloud 9. 


End file.
